Theatrical run of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 broke multiple records at the box office. It was globally released on July 6-8, 2011, and July 28, 2011 in China. Box office Worldwide As of August 21, 2011, the film made $363,125,000 domestically, within $894,000,000 overseas as of August 14, for a total of $1,257,125,000 worldwide. It currently stands as 4th highest-grossing films of all-time behind both James Cameron films [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2], and the 2nd highest-grossing 2011 film behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2]. The film opened with $455 million worldwide, becoming the biggest worldwide opening of all-time and beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half_Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince] ($394 million). The record was quickly broken to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] with $483.1 million. The film grosses $23.4 million worldwide, becoming the biggest IMAX opening of all-time. It reached $400M (3 days), $500M (5 days), $600M (7 days), $700M (10 days), $800M (13 days), $900M (18 days) and $1B (26 Days) in record of time. On August 1, 2011, the film has overtaken On Stranger Tides to become the highest-grossing film worldwide of 2011, which was later beaten by Deathly Hallows - Part 2. On August 7, 2011, the film bumped [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Return_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King] to become the highest-grossing non-Cameron film in history, and third overall, which is now beaten by Deathly Hallows - Part 2. North America and Canda In the United States and Canada, the film brought in $30 million in advance ticket sales. It became the biggest midnight gross of all-time grossing approxamtely $41.1 million beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse] ($30 million). It eventually has the biggest IMAX opening at midnight grossing $1.8 million, before quickly being beaten by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] to $2 million. It made $84.1 million on it's opening day, making it the biggest opening day of all-time beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_New_Moon The Twilight Saga: New Moon] ($72.7 million) before being broken by behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($92.1 million). It than grossed an estimated total of $161.7 million, becoming the biggest opening of all-time until it was shortly broken by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($169.1 million). The previous record was held by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight] ($158.7 million). In it's second weekend, the film fell dropped 88% on its second Friday, and fell 75% throughout the weekend grossing $44 million behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($169.1 million), which is the largest drop for a Jane Hoop Elementary film and 25th biggest second weekend drop of all-time. However, it's still the fastest the fastest ten-day film giving its total to $262 million, making it the fourth biggest ten-day opening weekend of all-time. It grossed a new record for biggest IMAX debut with $15.1 million, surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland] to $12.2 million, which would be later destroyed by Potter's $15.2 milllion. On July 26, 2011, it made a total of $314.4 million, finally beaten ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First's'' $311.8 million domestically to become the highest-grossing film in the film series. On August 7, 2011, it surprised [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Dark_of_the_Moon Transformers: Dark of the Moon] to become the highest-grossing film domestically of 2011, before Deathly Hallows - Part 2 beaten it. Overseas The Final Rush - Part 2 became the highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary and Paramount film in history, second highest-grossing film of 2011 behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2, and fourth highest-grossing film overall behind Avatar, Titanic and Deathly Hallows - Part 2. The film opened in several countries on July 6, 2011. It made $41 million on its opening day in 25 countries with largest opening day. In Australia, the film brought in the biggest opening day with $7.24 million, for a total of $25.2 million, marking it the second biggest opening ever in that country behind ''Goldenman's Revenge''. It than went to become the highest-grossing film released in Australia in history surprising Avatar grossing $109 million. Only 39% of 3D has been tentpole of the film's opening weekend. An average 3D was 57%, making it the 4th biggest weekend opening average for 3D behind Transformers: Dark of the Moon (70 percent), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (66 percent) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (61 percent), due to selling as much 2D tickets than 3D tickets. It grossed $300 (5 days), $400 (9 days), $500 (12 days), $600 (17 days), $700 (24 days) and $800 (31 days) million overseas in record of time. It became Paramount Pictures International's highest-grossing film overseas of all-time, and first film to reach $700-800 million overseas. It was also the first film in a decade to pass $800 million overseas, and the only film in history to past the mark not including James Cameron films. In United Kingdom, it also brought the biggest opening day with £7.19 million, ever in that country grossing £20 million ($24 million). It also had large opening days in other countries leading them to become biggest weekend openings of all-time including France ($36 million), Italy ($16 million), Spain ($12 million), Mexico ($10 million), Japan ($13 million) and Poland ($14 million). Box office all-time records Here are the records that the film has broken until most of them are being broken by Harry Poter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2. It also holds the following international box-office records: Total Ranks References # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Breaks New Midnight Record to $41.1 Million. Retrieved July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Conjures Breaking-Record Friday $84 Million. Retrieved July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Breaks IMAX Record With $25.4 Million Worldwide. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Heading to $145 Million Opening Weekend To Become Best Opening of 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Becomes Biggest Foreign Opening Yet # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Breaks IMAX Record With $30.4 Million Worldwide # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Soars Global $500 Million # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Bows $30.2 Million on Second Friday # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Crops Second Weekend To $79.4 Million # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2' Sets Opening Record Abroad # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Soars $700 Million in Week 2 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Tops Global $800 Million in 13 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'Harry Potter' conjures the largest opening day ever with $92.1 mil # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Potter' Finale Has Record $169.2 Million at Box Office # ^ Weekend Report: 'Harry' Makes History. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 27 July 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Grosses Global $935 Million # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' Becomes Top U.S. Earner In Franchise. Retrieved July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: ‘Captain America’ Wins With $65.8 Million, Launching New Superhero Franchise # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' Becomes 10th Highest-Grossing Film of All-Time # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures International Crosses $2 Billion Box Office Mark. Wiki News. Retrieved August 14, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elemenentary', 'Harry Potter' and 'Transformers 3' Join the $1 Billion Box Office Club. Retrieved August 14, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter Joins All-Time Worldwide. Retreived August 14, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Returns to Top Overseas, Sets Paramount Pictures Record. Retrieved August 14, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' To Beat 'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King' For 3rd Place At Worldwide Box Office This Week. Retrieved August 14, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Grosses $7.1 Billion Worldwide. Retrieved August 14, 2011.